Deadliest Warrior: Joker vs Joker
by CAM100
Summary: What happens when these two clowns meet. Who will be the deadliest warrior.


Deadliest Warrior: Joker(Jack Nicholson) vs Joker(Heath Ledger)

I don't own Deadliest Warrior or the joker character im just a fan of both.

Narrator: Jack Nicholson Joker…ruthless mob boss who terrorized Gotham

You see Joker pointing a handgun

Narrator: Heath Ledger Joker …the evil genius that put fear in Gotham

You see Joker firing the sub machine gun

Who Is Deadliest?

Joker(Jack Nicholson) Stats:

Height: 5' 9"

The team will test five Jack Nicholson weapons

Colt New Service

Smith & Wesson Model 15-3

Tommy Gun

Krieghoff Model L flare pistol

Smilex Gas

Joker(Heath Ledger) Stats:

Height: 6' 1"

For Heath Ledger we will test:

Glock 17

Remington 870

Smith & Wesson M76

Oil Drum Bomb

Extractor 1600 OTF Knife

Geoff: Im giving my edge to Ledger he is more evil then Nicholson and he has better technology

Max: I say Jack takes this one hes better armed and has better guns.

To keep a lucky bullet from snatching victory each Joker will be assisted by a small squad of men.

We kick off the showdown by testing two close range weapons. For Nicholson we will test his primary sidearm the Colt New Service…dealing death six rounds at a time

Jack's team shots a gel torso to see the damage it would do. He does one shot in the chest and another in the face.

But Ledger's team is unimpressed. "Heath has something that can go full auto and is more modern."

Narrator: The Glock 17…modified to become a 33 round death machine

Heath's team fires at the same gel torso and empties the round in less than a minute.

Geoff: While the Colt is good the Glock can go full auto and more rounds in the magazine.

Edge: Heath Ledger

Coming up both Joker's draw their mid range weapons in a battle to become the deadliest warrior.

Narrator: The Smith & Wesson Model 15-3…a hand cannon capable of destroying a vehicle

Nicholson's team fire a group of mannequin's. It does impressive damage causing multiple kills.

Narrator: For Heath we will test the Remington 870…can blow off a man's head with one shot

Heath's Team: This is the Remington 870 with a Sawed Off Barrel does extreme damage to anything it hits.

They test it on the same targets and he takes more time but he still deliver's the same amount off kills.

The DW cast still agrees that the Model 15-3 does more damage and is more effective.

Edge: Jack Nicholson

Narrator: Next we test there long range weapons. Nicholson is up first with the Tommy Gun…the infamous go to gun of the mob.

They test the tommy gun of multiple targets and it unloads the drum, killing all the targets.

Narrator: For Heath Ledger they test the Smith & Wesson M76…a semi auto gun capable of cutting the enemy to ribbons.

Heath's team tests on the same targets and kills the targets with deadly results.

The hosts agree that the tommy gun can hold a drum clip so it has more rounds and is better.

Edge: Jack Nicholson

Coming up these clowns turn their attention to their special weapons in a fight to become the deadliest warrior.

Our experts have two choices for specials weapons for Nicholson we will test the Smilex Gas and the Flare pistol

The smilex gas caused slow death while the flare pistol killed multiple targets in a few shots.

For Heath Ledger the experts test the Oil Drum Bomb and the Extractor 1600 OTF Knife

The Knife tested on the gel torso slashed the neck and the stomach causing instant death. While the oil drum bomb tested on multiple targets killed all the targets causing multiple deaths.

They all agree that the combination of the oil drum bomb and the knife is deadlier that the smilex gas and the flare pistol.

Edge: Heath Ledger

With the testing compete it's time to find out who is deadliest.

Close Range Colt New Service vs Glock 17, Edge: Heath Ledger

Mid Range: Smith & Wesson Model 15-3 vs Remington 870, Edge: Jack Nicholson

Long Range: Tommy Gun vs Smith & Wesson M76, Edge: Jack Nicholson

Special Weapons: Smilex Gas & Flare Pistol vs Oil Drum Bomb & Knife, Edge: Heath Ledger

Max: We have all the data we need so let's fire it up.

Jack is at the Smilex factory with his gang giving orders. Then a car pulls up and Heath appears with his gang and enters the factory. Heath lets off a shot with the Remington to get attention, the two Jokers meet, Jack draws his Colt and says you ever dance with the devil in the pail moon light, then fires and shoots one of Heaths men.

Heath-3 Jack-4

Heaths men start firing there guns. Heath draws his Glock and takes out one of Jacks men.

Heath-3 Jack-3

Heath then gets his M76. Jack men fire the tommy guns Heath and his guys go for cover but not before one of them is hit. He instructs his guys to a grenade that takes out one of Jacks men.

Heath-2 Jack-2

Heath sends his remaining guy to the basement to set up an Oil Drum Bomb while he continues firing on Jack who sends his remaining guy to take Ledger out but his combat skills overpower him. He pretend to surrender but uses his Shoe Knife and kicks him in the knee. Then his Extractor and stabs him in the throat.

Heath-2 Jack-1

Jack then goes to the basement on the way to the exit where he finds Heath's henchmen. The guy draws his Colt and fires but he missed at first. Ledger's guy draws the shotgun and Jack goes for cover behind the door. They shoot it out but Jack hits him in the chest with the Colt.

Heath-1 Jack-1

Heath then hears the gun shots and goes to investigate Jack comes from behind and points the Colt to his back but it's out of ammo. He knocks the gun away and draws the knife. Both of them laughing Heath tries to stab him but its blocked and then discarded. He punches and pounds on him a bit but Heath uses the shoe knife again and kicks him. Nicholson then on his knees in pain from the kick goes for Model 15-3. Heath then gets out the exit before he can get the shot off and detonates the oil drum.

Heath Ledger victorious then laughs manically

Winner: Joker(Heath Ledger)

Max: Out of 1000 battles Heath Ledger was victorious 51% of the time.

Heath Ledger Kills: 512

Glock 17: 108

Remington 870: 96

Smith & Wesson M76: 218

Oil Drum Bomb: 70

Extractor 1600 OTF Knife: 20

Max: Jack lost because even though he had the Tommy Gun which was still the most effective weapon his other weapons fell short.

Jack Nicholson Kills: 488

Colt New Service: 81

Smith & Wesson Model 15-3:46

Tommy Gun: 312

Krieghoff Model L flare pistol: 37

Smilex Gas: 12

Geoff: Im not surprised at all that Heath won, he was smarter than Jack and more brutal and that's what makes him the deadliest warrior.


End file.
